Mario
Mario & Luigi: Teamin' Up is the sixth game in the Mario & Luigi line-up. It is planned to be released in 2021 on the Nintendo Switch. The game is pretty simple, where Mario & Luigi join forces with friends along the way to defeat the independent forces of the revived Cackletta & King Bowser. Story The story begins after the events of Bowser's Inside Story, where Bowser defeats Blizzard Midbus in battle, and when Fawful awakens the Dark Star. After the battle with the Dark Star Core, Starlow then takes Midbus into the mountains where he can stay there. A few days later after the events of Paper Jam, Midbus eventually thaws out and leaves the mountains to begins a new empire on his own. During Midbus' travels he ends up in the BeanBean Kingdom, where he sees the ruins of the SS Bowser's Castle. He looks around, until he finds a journal made of Fawful, and finds out that Fawful has a new master. Midbus really wants to track down the remnants of Fawful's master, so he arrives in Woohoo Hooinversity. Midbus breaks in, drove the scientists out, & collects some of Cackletta's energy, hidden in the basement. In an unknown location, Midbus is having Shroob minions (which he found in Bowser's Castle). Midbus fuses Cackletta's energy, with a 1-Up Deluxe... During these moments, Mario & Luigi are in Peach's Castle's sewers to fix the plumbing for a party tonight. After learning the basics of the jump & hammer movements, they here a scream from upstairs. After going upstairs, they see Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car, terrorizing Peach & Starlow. Bowser notices Mario and jumps off his Car to fight Mario. Mario easily defeats the Koopa king in battle. The beaten-up Bowser returns in his Koopa Clown Car. He then fires lasers from the car's eyes, causing the heroes to fall into the basement. A few hours later, the heroes wake up. Starlow feels like that Bowser is up to no good again, so Mario & Luigi try to fidn a way out of the basement, fighting off Goombas & Bloatulas. After exiting the pipe, they hear a loud "EEYAH-HA-HA-HA!!!". They then see a newly revived Cackletta & Midbus. Cackletta then threatens Princess Peach & Starlow about the current location of the Dark Star. They then use a hypno-ray, revealing that the Dark Star is in Block-Rock Dunes. After throwing Peach & Starlow down, the two fly away to the desert. Peach tells Mario, Luigi & Starlow to go after Cackletta. Mario, Luigi & Starlow's first stop is Green Grass Hills, a vast grassland park home to Toads & Yoshis alike. In the horizon, they see Cackletta & Midbus in their flying machines, heading for the desert. The trio head west to get to the villains, only to be stopped by Tolstar (from Superstar Saga) and his brother Taxstar. Starlow yells at them to get them to the desert. Tolstar slaps her & tells them to get a big coin amount of 500 coins. Mario & Luigi go out to get some coins. Making it to a mountainous area, a red & green Toad teach them about the High Jump & Spin. Along their way they accidentally wake up an ancient wood guardian called Goomboak. They easily defeat Goomboak and get a 200 coins of it. Returning to the gate, they give the Tolstar Twins the coins. The twins then reveal that they're working for Cackletta to hinder their progress. They then challenge them into a battle. After defeating them, Tolstar & Taxstar fly away, leaving behind their coins & a piece of gear. They then go into the desert to track down the evil Beanish witch. Finally getting into the arid area of Block-Rock Dunes. They see Cackletta & Midbus using their Shroob forces to terrorize the residents of the desert, forcing them to open up the entrance to the Mysterious Cube, the current location of the Dark Star. They find Broque Monsieur, looking through the desert, looking for his pet Broggy. The French block asks Mario & Luigi to do a favor for him, and he will give them a tip to follow Cackletta into the Mysterious Cube. While walking across a bridge, they see Shroob UFOs who shoot down the bridge causing them to fall into the Bask Grotto. After exploring for a bit, they see Shroob forces, shooting Broggy, possessing him. Seeing the brothers, Broggy charges at Mario. Mario managed to defeat Broggy & all the Shroobs retreat. Returning to Broque Monsieur's shop, Broque lends Broggy to the heroes & teaches the duo about Mini Mario & Mole Luigi. Arriving at the Mysterious Cube, they are informed that Cackletta & Midbus entered the cube, and turned all the guards into monsters. In the cube, they follow the two villains through the cubes, using their Mini Mario & Mole Luigi moves. They then get into a dead end. A sacrophagus opens, where a massive green Shroob attacks Mario. After defeating Junior Shrooboid, they continue to the top floor, where Cackletta & Midbus get the Dark Star. Noticing Mario, Cackletta gets out a remote & presses a button, having the Mysterious Cube fuse with all the other ruin pieces. The newly ruin golem, Mirarghh crushes the duo. Peach is informed, so she sends a flying Mega Mushroom box (minigame). The Mega Mushroom falls on Mario, turning massive. Mega Mario easily destroys Mirarghh & returns to the sands. Not knowing where Cackletta set her base at, they go to the nearest area, Toadopolis. Differences from the other games *The Hand Attacks from Superstar Saga 'is reused *The graphics are very similar to Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey *Many characters from previous games return (Cackletta, Midbus, Popple etc.) *While Fawful is completely absent in this game, many mentions of him come up during cutscenes with Cackletta & Midbus *The Emergency Guard from ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam is added. *Each area has a unique stamp when the game is saved. *Cutscenes can be sped up. *Pressing X in the overworld makes both Bros. jump or swim simultaneously. *A music option was added in the Records section. Unlike in previous entries, it's not accessible from the title screen but from the in-game menu screen. *Scratch Cards from Bowser's Inside Story returns in this game. *Like Bowser's Inside Story, fleeing costs an amount of coins. *Like Superstar Saga, Mario & Luigi's hammers will be upgraded from time-to-time. Characters The Brothers NPCs Partners More Partners TBA Gameplay Overworld *Jump: By pressing A & B, Mario & Luigi will jump, where they can reach high places & stomp on enemies to trigger a battle. *Hammer: By pressing A & B, Mario & Luigi will use their hammers to press buttons, break rocks & hit enemies to trigger a battle. *High Jump: Luigi gets top of Mario to get to higher places. *Spin Jump: Mario gets top of Luigi to spin around, to get past large gaps. *Mini Mario: Luigi hits Mario with his hammer, causing Mario to go through small spaces *Mole Luigi: Mario hits Luigi with his hammer, causing Luigi to collect beans and go under walls Battle Attacks *'''Jump: Mario and Luigi will attack the targeted enemy by jumping on them. When Mario and Luigi hit the enemy they need to press A or B to do one jump, and do it again to get an EXCELLENT. If they jump on a spiked enemy, they will lose 1 point of HP. *'Hammer': Mario and Luigi use their hammers to attack any enemy (except airborne ones). They need to pull their hammers behind them, to get an EXCELLENT *'Bro. Attacks': Mario & Luigi can use Bro. Attacks to deal a good amount of damage to enemies (or bosses). Each one has their own unique ability that Mario & Luigi need to pull off. Each attack need a certain amount of BP to do one. *'Items': Mario & Luigi can get a certain Item in their Item Box. Each item has their own ability (replenish HP & BP, revive brothers, increase POW. etc.) *'Flee': Mario and Luigi can flee from any battle, any time. However, they need to press A & B repeatedly to retreat. But, it costs a small amount of coins. Stats *HP: (Health Points) The amount of health Mario & Luigi have. If they get hit by an enemy, they lose HP. If the HP counter reaches 0, the Bro. will knock out & will only be revived, using a 1-Up Mushroom. *BP: (Bro. Points) The amount of Bro Points Mario & Luigi have. Each Bro. Attack requires some BP. Mario & Luigi need Syrup Jars to replenish their BP. *POW: (Power): The amount the power points Mario & Luigi have. When Mario & Luigi level up, their POW increases. When their POW increases, the more damage the enemies deal with. *DEF: (Defense): The amount of defense points Mario & Luigi have. When Mario & Luigi level up, their DEF increases. When their DEF increases, the less damage the Bros. deal. *SPEED: The amount of speed points Mario & Luigi have. Like POW and DEF, Mario and Luigi get faster when they level up. If an enemy has greater speed, they attack first & vice versa. *STACHE: When Mario & Luigi increase their STATCHE, the better chance they can deal LUCKY HITS on enemies. When Mario & Luigi can use a scratch card in shops, the need a high STATCHE can affect the odds of getting a better refund. Status Ailments Positive *POW UP: Increases their POW for a limited time. *DEF UP: Increases their DEF for a limited time. *SPEED UP: Increases their SPEED for a limited time. Negative *Trip: Make a Bro. trip, making them unable to attack for a few turns. *Dizzy: Makes a Bro. dazed, making them unable to (counter)attack. *Burnt: The affected Bro. will catch on fire, making them unable to attack. When its their turn, they suffer damage. *Poisoned: The Bro. will turn purple and lose an amount of health which will become more severe each turn. *POW DOWN: Decreases their POW for a limited time *DEF DOWN: Deceases their DEF for a limited time *SPEED DOWN: Slows down for a limited time *Frozen: Mario or Luigi can be frozen in a chunk of ice for a limited amount of time. While they won't deal damage. They need to be damaged (or given a Red Pepper or Refreshing Herb) in order to be broken out of the ice. *Sick: Mario & Luigi will become sick, and will deal damage for a few turns. If Mario & Luigi jump on an enemy, there's a 50% chance they could be infected. Ranks Mario *Mushroom Rank (Level 1-5) *Red Shell Rank (Level 6-11) *Fire Flower Rank (Level 12-18) *Super Leaf Rank (Level 19-24) *Star Sprite Rank (Level 25-39) *Super Star Rank (Level 40-100) Luigi *1-Up Mushroom Rank (Level 1-5) *Green Shell Rank (Level 6-11) *Ice Flower Rank (Level 12-18) *Super Acorn Rank (Level 19-24) *Power Moon Rank (Level 25-39) *Grand Star Rank (Level 40-100) Locations Toad Town/Peach's Castle The capital city of the Mushroom Kingdom. It's a calm green plain, home to Mario, Luigi & Princess Peach, who lives in a large castle. Green Grass Hills A lush green garden, home to all kinds of flora. The garden is very calm & peaceful, home to Yoshis & Toads. Two fat Spikes guard the gate to the other areas, anyone can't pass without a fee of 500 coins. Block-Rock Dunes A hot area, with towering temples & ruins made of ? Blocks are covered in blankets of sands. The Mysterious Cube is the landmark of the area, where Cackletta is trying to find the current location of the Dark Star. Toadopolis A bustling seaside city, home to all types of people (Toads, Piantas, Beans etc.) There's many places here, such as a hotel, where Mario & Luigi can restore their HP & BP, shops where the brothers go to get items and gear, and a BOSS BATTLE RING, where the brothers can fight enemies from their past. Mario & Luigi come here to find the infamous Popple & Nabbit, who the Toad police told the brothers to go after. Sunnyside Beach A beautiful beach, set place in the south of the Mushroom Kingdom. It's a calm place with crashing waves, dancing palm trees & ruins where Mario & Luigi get their hand abilites. This place is the rumored next place where Cackletta is. Mario & Luigi will both traverse through under the waters & on the sands. Koopa Cruiser Bowser's flying warship. Bowser set a launching site under the seas of Sunnyset Beach. Bowser is planning to use this to terrorize Toad Town & Princess Peach. The first half has Mario & Luigi testing out their Fire & Thunder abilites. But Luigi gets kidnapped, so it's up to Mario to explore the mechanical depths of Bowser's airship. Twilight Jungle A massive green jungle, home to a massive night sky & poisionous bogs. Many Wiggler statues are in this area, where certain minigames are needed to be played to awaken these golems, so they can make you progress through the woods. Cackletta dispatched a massive Yoob & a Wiggler is manipulated by Bowser to attack the Mario Bros. Melancholy Mansion A haunted mansion in the middle of Twilight Jungle. The mansion is a maze with teleporting mirrors, dissappearing doors & broken elevators. Mario has been kidnapped by a bunch of Boos, so Luigi needs to get his brother back by fighting an old enemy. Kuake Kanyon The first part of Mount Kuake, a half rocky/half snowy mountain. This area is a rocky area with rocks, that need upgraded hammers. The Hammerhead Brothers are always there to rebuild their hammers into a more stronger form. Many caves are in this area with fiery pits, looking similar to the Thwomp Caves. Bluzzurd Base The top part of Mount Kuake. This area is a large snowy area, home to pine-tree forests & popsicle platforms. Cackletta & Midbus built a villa on the summit of Mount Kuake to plan an invasion on the BeanBean Kingdom, with they're newly awakened Dark Star, only for Bowser to steal it & take it to his castle. Bowser Path An underground network, reaching to Bowser Castle. This is a network that a Toad squad made for you to progress through. This place is an abandonded mine shaft with broken down railroad tracks, excavated crystals & machines. The place is also a wicked fire hazard, just like Bowser Castle. Bowser Castle Bowser's massive military base hidden deep within the Mushroom Kingdom. The castle is heavily fortified with some of the strongest enemies you will face on this adventure. You get to give the final blow to Bowser & his bratty son, until the Koopa king surrenders & joins you on your quest, because Cackletta stole the Dark Star. Perilous Prison Stardust Fields BeanBean Castle Items *Mushroom (Heals 30 HP) *Super Mushroom (Heals 60 HP) *Ultra Mushroom (Heals 100 HP) *Hyper Mushroom (Heals 150 HP) *Max Mushroom (Fully restores health) *Refreshing Herb: (Removes any negative status ailment) *1-Up Mushroom (Restores 25% of a fallen Bro) *Super 1-Up Mushroom (Restores 50% of a fallen Bro.) *Ultra 1-Up Mushroom (Restores 75% of a fallen Bro.) *Hyper 1-Up Mushroom (restores 90% of a fallen Bro.) *1-Up Deluxe (Fully restores health of a fallen Bro.) *Syrup Jar (Restores 10 BP) *Super Syrupjar (Restores 20 BP) *Ultra Syrupjar (Restores 30 BP) *Hyper Syrup Jar (Restores 50 BP) *Max Syrupjar (Restores all BP) *Nut (Heals 15 HP to both Bros.) *Super Nut (Heals 45 HP to both Bros.) *Ultra Nut (Heals 75 HP to both Bros.) *Hyper Nut (Heals 105 HP to both Bros.) *Max Nut (Fully restores health to both Bros.) *Red Pepper (Heavily increases POW) *Blue Pepper (Heavily increases SPEED) *Green Pepper (Heavily increases DEF) *Star Candy (Fully restores HP & BP) *Taunt Ball (Defeats any background enemy) *Mysterious Chest (???) )Bro. Attacks Enemies Enemies *Goomba (Peach's Castle/Green Grass Hills) *Shroob (Peach's Castle) *Bloatula (Dream Team) (Peach's Castle) *Shrooblet (Partners in Time) (Green Grass Hills) *Beanie (Superstar Saga) (Green Grass Hills) *Flift (Bowser's Inside Story) (Green Grass Hills) *Flibbee (Dream Team) (Green Grass Hills) *Gritty Goomba (Superstar Saga) (Block-Rock Dunes) *Fake Block (NEW!) (Block-Rock Dunes) *Shrooba Diver (Partners in Time) (Block-Rock Dunes/Sunnyside Beach) *Pokey (Block-Rock Dunes) *Boomerang Bro. (Block-Rock Dunes) *Bandit (Dream Team) (Block-Rock Dunes) *Venus Fire Trap (background enemy) (Dream Team) (Block-Rock Dunes/Twilight Jungle) *Drillbit Crab (Bowser's Inside Story) (Sunnyside Beach) *Durapurl (Dream Team) (Sunnyside Beach) *Flounderflage (Dream Team) (Sunnyside Beach) *Lakitu (background enemy) (Sunnyside Beach/Koopa Cruiser) *Hammer Bro. (Koopa Cruiser) *Rocky Wrench (NEW!) (Koopa Cruiser) *Treevil (Bowser's Inside Story) (Twilight Jungle) *Elasto Piranha (Partners in Time) (Twilight Jungle) *Beehoss (Bowser's Inside Story/Dream Team) (Twilight Jungle) *Koopeleon (Partners In Time) (Twilight Jungle) *Flibbee R (Twilight Jungle) *Boo (Twilight Jungle/Melancholy Mansion) *Broozer (Melancholy Mansion) *Spiny Shroopa (Partners in Time) (Melancholy Mansion) *Mir-rawr (NEW) (Melancholy Mansion) *Monolift (Dream Team) (Kuake Kanyon) *Grumbell (Dream Team) (Kuake Kanyon) *Rex (Superstar Saga) (Kuake Kanyon) *Blazing Shroob (Partners in Time) (Kuake Kanyon/Bowser Path) *Ice Snifit (Superstar Saga) (Bluzzurd Base) *Glurp (Superstar Saga) (Bluzzurd Base) *Ice Bro (Bluzzard Base) *Chain Chomp (Bowser Path) *Walker Guy (Dream Team) (Bowser Path) *Big Tail Goomba (Dream Team/Paper Jam) (Bowser Path) *Fire Bro. (Bowser Path/Bowser Castle) *Bully (Bowser Path) *Gunner Guy (Superstar Saga) (Bowser Castle) *Magikoopa (Bowser Castle) *Thwomp (Bowser Castle) *Hammer Bro. R (NEW) (Bowser Castle) *Shy Guy Airtub (Dream Team) (Bowser Castle) Bosses *Bowser #1 (Peach's Castle) *Goomboak (Green Grass Hills) *Tolstar Twins (Tolstar & Taxstar) (Green Grass Hills) *Dark Broggy (Block-Rock Dunes) *Junior Shrooboid (Block-Rock Dunes) *Mirarghh (GIANT BOSS) (Block-Rock Dunes) *Popple & Nabbit #1 (Toadopolis) *Sea-Mecha Statue (Sunnyside Beach) *Bowser Jr. #1 (Koopa Cruiser) *Wiggler (Twilight Jungle) *Yoob (GIANT BOSS) (Twilight Jungle) *King Boo (Melancholy Mansion) *Kuake-Quake Spirits (Kuake Kanyon) *Popple & Nabbit #2 (Bluzzurd Base) *Giant Midbus (GIANT BOSS) (Bluzzurd Base) *Elite Trio + Kamek (Bowser Path) *Bowser & Bowser Jr. (Bowser Castle) *Giant Bowser (GIANT BOSS) (Bowser Castle) *Paper Goomboss (OPTIONAL) (Bowser Castle) Boss Battle Ring #Goomboak X #Dark Broggy X #Sea Mecha Statue X #King Boo X #Kuake-Quake Spirits X #Bowser X & Bowser Jr. X Music Title Screen File Select The Tunnel of Secrets Breaktime in the Castle The Nefarious King Bowser The Villain's Last Laugh Have a Nice Talk Back to Basics Victory Chaotic!!! Mushroom Friends Cackletta: The Worst One Green Hills and Bouncy Flowers Brawlin' Boogie Baking in the Gritzy Sands Mysteries of the Large Block Battle of the Titans Relaxin' in Toadopolis Masters of Thievery Vacation from the Bad Guys Aboard the Koopa Cruiser Prince Peasley's Theme The Forbidding Forest All Hail the Boo King Kuaking & Trembling Cool & Crisp Enter: Bowser Castle This is It? Like Father, Like Son (Bowser Battle: Phase 1) Clash of Sworn Nemeses (Giant Bowser: Phase 2)